First Christmas
by doctorswanqueen
Summary: Swan Queen one shot. Emma and Regina are stuck in the mansion and (have to) celebrate their first christmas together.


„Fuck" Emma hisses as she looks out of the window, sees all the snow and realizes that they are probably stuck in the mansion. She, Regina and Henry are invited to celebrate christmas with her parents, but because Emma forgot half of Henry's presents at the mansion when she picked them up, she and Regina had to go back to Regina's. There was already a lot of snow when they made their way to Snow and David for the first time, but now there is now way they can get back there and they are officially stuck in Regina's house. On christmas eve. Regina is pissed and so is Emma.

They already called Snow and told them what happened. They were really sad but they were also sure that it'll stop snowing soon and they can come back to them.

„That's all your fault." Regina spits out. All Regina wanted was spending christmas with Henry as always, but of course Emma had to ruin it.

„Yeah, because I can control the weather." Emma rolls her eyes. She is as angry and sad as Regina. She was so excited for her first christmas with her new found family. She was always alone on christmas and now that she finally had a family, she was so happy that she wouldn't be alone anymore. But Regina was right, it was her fault. If she had just thought about Henry's presents, they would be at her parents' now.

„I'll go to my room, because the last thing I want is spending christmas with you of all people. Call me when we can go back to Henry and your parents."

Emma knows she has to make it up to Regina. She doesn't really want to spend christmas with her but she can't change it anymore and she wants to make the best out of this situation.

Emma actually came to Storybrook to bring back the happy endings and she promised Regina to bring back hers too. That doesn't include ruining her christmas. She doesn't deserve this and Emma relalizes that the worst part of this is that it's her fault. She doesn't want to be the person that makes Regina sad. Emma wants to make her happy.

She has the best idea ever and after half an hour, the christmas tree is decorated and so is the whole living room. She lights up candles and christmas music plays in the background. When everything is done and she is pleased with the result, she goes upstairs and knocks on Regina's room.

She hears a quite, muffled „No!" and it sounds like Regina is crying.

„Please, Regina." Emma says as softly as possible. „I'm so sorry, but can you please come down for a minute? I want to show you something."

After a few seconds the door opens slowly and Emma sees that she was right. Regina is, or better was, crying and it breaks Emma's heart to see her like this.

„I hope for you that it's worth my time." Regina spits. She is still angry and it doesn't surprise Emma. She knows that spending christmas with her isn't what Regina had imagined but she really wants to make it up to her.

When they arrive in the living room, Regina's eyes widen in surprise. She was sure that Emma would only waste more of her time but she has to admit that this looks beautiful and she doesn't know what to say. Nobody ever did something like this for her.

„Forgive me?" Emma asks with puppy eyes and a sheepish smile.

Regina only nods because she still doesn't trust her voice. She doesn't want to cry in front of Emma but she's sure that Emma can already see the tears building in her eyes.

„No one ever.." Regina's voice cracks up and she starts crying, but on her lips Emma can see the most genuine smile she has ever seen on Regina. And Emma thinks that this smile alone is worth to be stuck in here.

„I know." Emma smiles softly. She knows exactly what Regina was going to say. She takes Regina's hand, to her surprise Regina doesn't say a word, and leads her to the couch.

„I thought that even when we're stuck in here, we should still celebrate christmas. Do you wanna watch a movie?" Emma asks and her wide smile doesn't leave her face anymore. She always imagined her first real christmas to be with her family, but when she sees Regina's smile, she is glad that it's Regina with whom she can share this experience.

„Sure, what's your favorite?" Regina asks and Emma doesn't know what to say. She never watched a christmas movie. For her, christmas always was a day like every other one.

„Umm..I don't know. I never really, you know..celebrated christmas." The last part is just a whisper but Regina understands. She should have known that it is way worse for Emma, than for herself, to be stuck in here today. It is Emma's first christmas that she isn't alone and Regina wishes that they could go back to Snow and David immediately, but a selfish part of her wants Emma all for herself.

„Oh, okay. We'll just watch this one here." she points on a movie and turns it on.

They snuggle into blankets and watch movies in a comfortable silence. Sometimes Emma just looks out of the window and watches the snow and for the first time in her life, Emma is genuinely happy.

After the second movie Emma finally breaks the silence.

„Thank you." she doesn't know how to put her feelings in words but she is sure that Regina understands. She always understands.

Regina turns her head so she can look at Emma and when she sees Emma's smile, she realizes that she never wants to see the blonde sad again.

„Don't thank me. I have to thank you. You made all this for me and..." she doesn't finish her sentence but Emma knows what she means.

„I wanted it to be perfect for you." Emma softly whispers.

They are so close now that it's easy for Regina to lean in and kiss Emma softly. It's just one quick peck on the lips, but it causes the most intense feeling they both ever felt in their lives.

They pull back again and look each other into the eyes, to make sure the other is okay and then they lean in again. When their lips meet for the second time, they never want to stop. They never want to do anything else again and they both don't know how they can live with the thought that whatever they are doing, they could do this instead.

The kiss is gentle and soft and it feels like they have kissed for hours when they break apart again.

They both don't say a word when they cuddle up on the couch together. Emma spoons Regina from behind and they lay in silence for the next few hours until they fall asleep in each others arms.

—

When the snow finally stops and they can drive again, Mary Margaret, David and Henry make their way to the mansion to surprise Regina and Emma. They knock on the door a few times but nobody opens and for a second they're afraid that they possibly killed each other.

Henry takes out his key and opens the door. They are afraid in what situation they'll find the house but when they find Emma and Regina, cuddled up, on the couch, both smiling in their sleep, they know that it was a perfect christmas for all of them.


End file.
